Rachel and Paul
by HornLove
Summary: What happens when Rachel comes back from her first year of college, and meets this handsome stranger who comes with a tale that her family has been hiding from her?
1. Home Sweet Home

**Okay knowing what the people in the story look like, helps me picture the story better. And for some odd reason I always pictured Rachel looking like Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat dolls...and Paul as Alex Meraz, like in new moon i guess, but its whatever.  
**

After practically sleeping in the airport overnight, a drowsy Rachel finally captured and claimed the yellow checkered cab that was threatening to leave. But she had to fight for it, an equally tired-looking blond girl nearly hissed for the car, reveling almost very pointed teeth. Rachel was sure that the girl would bite her head off if the driver didn't claim that she was first.

The glare that traced those piercing green eyes was enough to send Rachel running, but she remained ground.

Rachel swept her black hair coolly, she had a way of covering her emotions. It would take a really gifted person to tell that she was shaking in her boots, figuratively. She hadn't met that person yet.

As she sat in the brown leather seats she told the driver to drop her off in La Push, the homeland.

She was on trip to her brother Jacob and Billy, her father. Ever since the accident, Rachel decided to stay close and head to Washington State University, turning down the eager Yale University hoping to claim her. Unlike Rebecca, who married her high school sweet heart first second she graduated, moving to Hawaii.

Her brother always used to call her the nerd. Rachel was the responsible one, the smart one, the one that was always overshadowed by her out-going popular twin. He sister was very beautiful, and of course they were identical, so Rachel was just as indescribable as Rebecca.

But for some reason, the boys always came to Becca. Maybe because she was quieter?

Rachel pondered, almost every night, but dismissed it one day and decided to mask her jealousy by studying. Who knew? It paid off. Getting accepted to almost every Ivy League college she applied was something to brag about for Billy back home. But the shame of turning them down for the sake of her father, was enough to make him quiet.

Rachel chuckled to herself.

The driver feasted his eyes on the mirror to see the stranger beauty. He was definitely silenced by her perfection, his appraising eyes was enough to make her smile again.

Of course back home, she was unseen and invisible in the cloud of her sister, but at college and on the street, she was a whole different person. She was actually getting used to being coveted.

Rachel had always been a nerd, in truth. She just graduated college early, trying to avoid coming back home and facing an empty home without her best friend Becca. But her summer semester's were over, and it was time for graduate school-in the fall this time.

She bored her eyes out the window and remembered the the abnormal emerald green leaves that always tricked the mind into seeing jewels, like they were crystal.

Thats what the flourishing beauty of La Push did to you.

The cab came to an abrupt stop in front of the house that was so familiar and small, yet comforting. The rain was pouring and the serenity of the scene was captivating, like it was a picture, but it was incomplete. Like it was missing a part, as person.

Rachel joyfully skipped out the cab, taking her bags with her.

"How much?" She asked warily, her eyes darting down to her purse, with her wallet. She groaned because she knew all her money would be at the bottom. She dreadfully took up the challenge and opened the zipper.

The driver opened his mouth to say, but then came over himself "No charge"  
Rachel looked up. She already took clothes out of the bag, and now she had to put it back in. "You can't do that!"

But the car was speeding away down the grey road as if it was transfusing colors with the fog.

Rachel shrugged and picked her bags up, angrily putting the clothes back inside.

"The nerve these days" She mumbled and headed to the mahogany door that was beat up from the often tricks that Jacob and his friends would pull.

Before she could knock on the door, someone opened it.

"Rachel?"

It was Jacob, he rubbed his eyes annoyingly, squinting his brown pupils to see if it was really her.

Rachel gasped

Jacob had his shirt off, only wearing pajama bottoms. Her little baby brother had grown an awful amount of muscle while she was gone. He looked so much older, and he was taller than her by so many inches. It was hard to tell if he was still the lovable sixteen year old boy he was _supposed_ to be, or a twenty seven year old grad student that she might of seen at college

"Jacob?" She whispered, mostly to herself as a question "Is that you?"

"Yea" He smiled

"Look at you" She squealed

He rolled his eyes as she ran up to him to give him a welcoming hug.

"Aw Jake! I've missed you so much! How's it going?"  
Of course, Rachel was not at all ignorant of her baby brother's love life. His valuable, young

inexperienced heart was broken in a million tiny peaces by some girl named Bella. Rachel had no idea who this girl was, but she definitely didn't like her.

Jacob's smile was gone, like it could never be on his cute little face again. His happy-go-lucky attitude seemed to have washed up in the rain. There was no grin that Rachel had expected.

His rough, yet still kind face, was what took charge. Adolescents left his soul forever, over some stupid girl that didn't matter.

Rachel loved her brother, because of his always happy feeling and that sense of positivity that seemed of always project off of him. The gleam that reflected from his constantly visible teeth.

Rachel frowned

"It's alright Rachel...we missed you" He grounded through his teeth

She wasn't buying it, she was a hard person to read, but she easily read other people.

"Don't lie, baby brother"

Jacob smiled halfway, and it abandoned his lips like it was imaginary or something. Like magic took his innocence away from him. I flared my nose.

_This Bella girl was really going to get something from me, if she ever showed her face here. _

Tears were threatening to come out.

"Don't just stand there" He cautioned "Come inside, this is your home too"

The fake smiley plastered over his face, was enough to sent Rachel into a whirl pool of tears, but she was good at her emotions, so she bit her lip instead.

She walked into the roomy hallway and stood in the middle.

There at the end, was her father, in a wheel chair. His wrinkly face was turned upwards as he formed the largest grin that she had ever seen.

"Dad!" Rachel yelled as she bent over to hug him

"Rachel" He beamed "It's so much better now that your back"

Rachel turned to look at her father, she knew at instant that even if her sister, or her mother wasn't their the house was now a complete picture. She was the missing, small yet significant person that was needed to fill the gap. She was home

And she didn't even know that she was never going to leave.

**Okay, so i changed this story up a bit. Rachel just finished her first year of college, but she has credits for a sophomore. So shes like 19. And Paul's age has been bumped from 16 to 19 too. **

**When stephanie meyer wrote this, i doubted she knew she was like pairing a 16 year old with a college student. yeah, i know retarded. so are some of her lines(= **

**review!  
**


	2. Family Secret

**RPOV (Switched to first person...=])**

I awoke to the shining sun that invaded my room-or Jacob's room. My tiny house had only three bedrooms. Two big ones, and one small one. Originally Jacob took the small one and Rebecca and I worked our way to the nice compartment. But when both left, Jacob claimed that territory.

I stood up and got dressed, today was a day for getting to meet my old friends. Particularly Leah.

It may seem weird to most people, but Leah and I were actually good friends. She was happily in love with Sam Uley of course, and obviously they had gotten married no doubt. Those two were in more love than anyone can even describe.

Thats what I love about love, it's something so magical, no one can understand it except the people who share it together.

I sighed

How I envied her, she was easily to most bubbly beautiful girl. Her raven hair was so alike to mine, but her features were more exotic. It would be hard to find a beauty like her. Where I was just a normal girl.

Sam was a lucky man.

After breakfast I told my brother and Billy of my plans to meet up with her. They immediately disagreed and said it was better for me to stay home.

"But why?" I questioned

"Because!" Jacob and Billy said at the same time

They were obviously hiding something, they way that Billy's eyes darted around the place never resting them on mine. And Jacob's constant shaking, was freaking me out

"Since when were you epileptic?" I joked

His smile came back as he let out a small chuckle, Billy along with him.

"But, back to square one, why can't I visit my old friends?"  
"You can visit your old friends" Billy corrected "Just not Leah"

"Why? You think she's too busy with Sam" I raised my eye brow

They were silent I decided not to push the subject, I knew that maybe this was the problem.

Leah wasn't with Sam anymore, that was all that my gifted ability could manage.

"Well I'm seeing her...I hate to say it, but the only thing in the way is my baby brother and an old man in a wheel chair..."

Billy narrowed his eyes "Oh, I may not be able to stop you, but Jacob isn't your _baby_ brother anymore"

Jacob grinned mockingly

"You mean the skinny boy that I always beat up when we were younger? Nah, I can take him"  
"Hey!" Jacob argued, playfully "That was because you had Rebecca...you too had some sort of 'sister's conspiracy' "  
"Oh please" I dismissed "I got you good"

He stuck his tongue out and I counter attacked

"Stop the arguing..." Billy said weakly like in the old days

We all laughed

"Tell you what," Jacob said "I'll take you out tomorrow so you can see your stupid little friends"

I opened my mouth and ran to give him another hug "Aw! Thanks Jake!"  
"Yea, yea" He grumbled trying to push me away, Billy chuckled

"Oh this is the nicest thing you have ever done!"  
"Sure, sure" He murmured like he already regretted it or something

"Of course since I'm older...I'm driving"

"The hell you are" Jacob made a face  
"Language" Billy said feebly, we ignored him.

I snorted, "Yes I am"  
"You don't even know where the keys are" He challenged

"That's what_ you _think" I said

I slowly walked away from him, and when I reached the end of the hallway I ran at my full speed. Jacob nearly shoved the table as he tried to run after me. He was at his room before me, by some odd reason.

I was the fastest in the whole family, how did he all of a sudden acquire these superhuman skills?

"Hah" He snorted as he dangled the keys in front of me.

I stood their with my mouth hanging to the floor; trying to fit the pieces together, but I simply couldn't.

"Rach?" He asked, worry in his voice "Hello?"  
He enormous hand waved in my face.

"How did you run so fast?" I snapped

"What are you talking about?" He questioned

He had the same look that Billy owned rights to, he looked away from me never settling on my eyes.

"What are you hiding?"  
"I do track...?" He said it more like a question

"Still" I whispered "...Maybe your just weird"  
I dismissed the problem like it was nothing and headed back to the table. Jacob followed and he exchanged glances with Billy. Both of them had worried, what-are-we-going-to-do? Faces I tried to ignore it but it was hard.

At night, I sat on the floor and heard distant murmuring from the other room. I pressed my ear lobe to the white wall, that lost it's color from the constant strain of three kids in the house.

"...Jake, you can't keep this up"  
"I know"  
"Rachel isn't a normal girl, she's your sister Jake, she's one of the only people in the world to ever understand you,"  
"I know" He repeated

"She isn't stupid..."  
"I know!" Jacob yelled annoyingly loud "Don't you think I can consider that"  
It was silent

"Look, I just don't want to tell her for her own safety. She doesn't have to know about that stuff, she isn't staying for long, so what's the point? We'll just lay low for this week"

"What ever, son" Billy agreed halfway

I removed my ear from the wall and slowly closed my eyelids.

I was right

Apparently this piece of information was life-threatening, and dangerous. Something that my brother knows and shares with Billy.

I doubt that those were the only two involved in this "secret". The only thing I hated, was being left out. I had to know what ever what was going on.

I laid my head on the bed, and groaned loudly. I would have to stay a little bit longer than I planned

Tomorrow I would have to spill this dreadful news.

**This chapter kinda sorta sucks; it gets better. **

**REVIEW! **


	3. Hot College Guy

**Hope you like it(: **

In the Rabbit, I sat shotgun and angry. I had crossed my arms together and grunted out the window.

"Hey lighten up" Jacob warned softly "I'm taking you to the beach, remember? You should be happy"

"By my little brother" I argued

"And?"  
"How is it that you got a car, and I never did?"  
"Because I am a very talented mechanic"  
I snorted "I had to _pay_ for my broke down piece of crap used up Toyota"

"Well, I'm sorry" He smiled teasingly

"No your not" I argued

"Your right"  
I smiled halfway as he pulled up on the beach parking lot.

I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt "Jake, did you know it's customary to wear your swim trunks _in_ the water"

"I just thought it was convenient" he fired

"Okay" I rolled my eyes. "I guess that works..."  
"Hey listen, I'll be over there talking with Quil and Embry" He point to two distant figures. I could barley see them, but Jacob waved to them.

"Sure, but don't go far"  
"Rach" He narrowed his eyes "I'm sixteen, not six"

"Your still my little brother" I cooed

"Yea, like ten inches taller than you" He said under his breath

"I heard that!"  
He smirked as he ran to his two impatient best friends.

I had stripped to my black bikini when he wasn't paying attention and sun-bathed. Not like I needed any color on my russet skin, I still laid there like a hot college girl that came to party on spring break-even though I was nothing close to it.

I laid on a blanket, that was Quileute woven, it had sharp and natural colors on its pointed features that represented zig-zags or mountains. I wore it as a dress, so Jacob wouldn't throw a fit.

My onyx like hair was pitch dark as night, yet it still shined in the sunlight. I had straight hair, but at the ends their were a bit wispy. My skin was sensitive, so I really didn't expect a tan.

I pulled an umbrella from my bag and quickly blocked the once-a-year scorching heat from my face.

I moved around to switch positions, but as my eyes met another view. I found a shadow

Someone was watching me. I Felt it. I flipped my hair, to see from the corner of my eye.

A man, looked like he was a hot college boy here to party on spring break...gawking at me like there was no fucking tomorrow. His eyes were wide, wide as the sun. Huge black pupils burned with the undeniably, obvious, frightening thirst. Thirst of water to put his soul out of the misery, that his eyes were burning. Thirst of lust, so strong...

The energy that was leaving this boy was almost to much to bear. His hair black, yet brown in the sun fell to his chin as there were a few stubs around it. His mouth was slightly parted as if he just found the holy grail...as if whatever he was staring at was the most precious thing in his life, as if I was his life possession.

I shivered and took a second look

The daunting stare was what I saw at first, but I didn't see was this man's beauty. His eyes may have been huge with thirst, but they were slightly slanted. His face was too indescribable for words...beauty...grace.

I took one look at his body and nearly feinted. Ab's of steel, smooth hard planes. Big and noticeable, yet lean and long muscles traced his arms. Just how I liked it

He was so tall. He couldn't have been much older than me.

He didn't talk, he just bored his eyes into me. It began to feel awkward

Handsome or not, that was just weird

"Um, excuse me?" I asked

He seemed to notice that I was freaked out, he snapped out of his trance. And soon I heard a "Sorry" and he ran the other way.

I stared after the shaking handsome weirdo and shrugged

"Well that was the highlight of my day" I concluded

I resumed to my tanning.

"RACHEL!"

I turned my head immediately to the sound of which my name was called to see my brother running to me with panicked friends.

There were more than just Quil and Embry this time.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"Was Paul here? Are you okay?" He asked frantically "Put some clothes on!"  
I stood up and I noticed a couple of his friends eying me. I blissfully ignored.

"Um hello little brother? _You _put some clothes on, and are you forgetting that I'm three years older than you?"

he rolled his eyes

"Wheres Paul?" he asked again

"Who the fuck is _Paul_?" I asked annoyed

When I didn't get an answer, I continued.

"You mean that weirdo who has, like a staring problem?"  
"Yes" All of them shouted

"He ran off over there in the trees, aren't you guys a bit to young to hang out with some guy like that?"

They ignored me and ran off after in the direction I ran.

"Kids these days" I murmured

I laid back down on the sand, and began my tanning process once again

Paul

Pure bliss. I stared into the raven haired lady, and never looked away. Her eyes were so polished and shiny, as her face complimented the night.

Her skin was russet, she looked familiar almost.

Her body was the most ridiculous thing that I have ever seen, it was so perfect!

Too perfect...so good to the point of where my eyes couldn't see anymore, like it was too much. It blinded me.

And when she opened her mouth to speak, I almost feinted. the wind chimes flowed through my brain. But her words weren't kind- not surprised. I was gawking at her.

She blinded me; and thats exactly how I ran.

Blindly, in the direction away from the terrible beauty that stole my soul; I was a lone wolf

**Ending sucked, i know. Next chapter is better**


	4. Legends and Confrontations

**Paul**

I ran. I ran harder than I have ever ran in my life.

That girl was just so damn _beautiful. _

She looked strangely familiar, her eyes were the same shade as all the Quileutes here, so I had no clue who she was.

Her voice had matched her face in the realm of perfection. Like the wind, she traced my ears and sent me into a whirlpool of happiness, with calming music surrounding me.

Her lips twitched in disgust as I bored my eyes to her, all I wanted to do was just kiss her.

She asked me what was up, she wanted to know why this freak was staring at her.

I am a freak, she is right. She must be.

I saw her eyes wander down my body, appraising the abs. I smirked.

She would love those. They were hers, every part of me belonged under her ownership. She would love them, if I could only win _her._

I already made a bad impression, there was no way she'd accept me.

But she had too, she was my imprint. She _has _too.

I ran faster before realizing that my clothes were shred back miles away

The others were following me, I heard them

_Paul! _I heard them shout

_Earth to Paul_ Embry said annoyingly

_What the fuck just happened, man?_ Quil questioned

_I imprinted, dumb ass._ I answered, evilly _On the most beautifulest girl in the world-_

_Aw, man shut up! Enough with the lies _Jacob hissed

I growled and headed towards his direction to attack this stupid boy, how could he not see her beauty?

_Shes my fucking sister man! _

I stopped dead in my tracks; my paws skidding to a halt

_Shes your sister?! _

_Yea man, you just imprinted on Rachel _

So Rachel was her name? It was such a peaceful one, it suited her. It was beautiful, almost as beautiful as her...

_Ugh! Paul, please! Stop it, stop, stop....STOP! _

I chuckled _Man, Jake, your lucky to have lived with such a beautiful woman_

_Okay, I'm done. You guys take care of this problem. I can't handle this shit. I'm gonna tell Sam_

I laughed one more time before phasing myself, I yearned to find this girl.

Rachel. I set out on the journey to the Black residence, one that I hadn't since I was a kid.

Something told me I would be there an awful lot now.

----------------------------;

I reached her house the next day.

I stood as nervousness invading my system like posion

What if she didn't accept me?

I shook it off

"Not possible" I said automatically "Can't happen"

I remembered such words used during Hockey. Whenever we were in the lead, some loser freshman would ask "Could they catch up?"

And I would answer with the same tone.

Gosh, I miss hockey. It was the only thing that calmed me down the invigorating violence took my energy, and since I became a wolf I just couldn't play anymore, because of unfair advantage. I was always tensed up and short to temper, I needed to do _something. _

I groaned; being a wolf sucked like a bitch sometimes.

Being without Hockey, was like talking to Leah for seven hours straight.

But I couldn't think about that right now.

Rachel was on my mind, she was inside. I could smell her intoxicating scent....it was traced with coconut milk, and some type of orchard taste that diluted it, it smelled heavenly. **(A.N.....Yea, I kinda made Rachel smell like Herbal Essence 'Hello Hydration' shampoo, cause it smells so fucking amazing! Lmao) **

I was drawn to it, I was at the door instantly. I felt my knuckles bunch up, ready to knock. And when I did, I heard a satisfying sound.

I waited three seconds before I heard her come near me, I knew it was her.

When she opened the door, I nearly suffocated from the one glance at her.

She looked at me, familiarity rising within her

"Hey," She said "I've seen you before, your Paul right?"

I gulped; she knew my name?

I nodded, I couldn't speak her perfection silenced me.

"Hello? Don't you want to like, I dunno...come in?"

I shook my head "Yea," I agreed "I gotta tell you something"

"Okay?" She said, looking at me quizzically

Stupid Paul! Why would a stranger need to tell her something?

I mentally slapped myself

"So, why did you run the other day?"

I sucked in my breath; I didn't expect her to hit right on point so quickly

I couldn't help but feel the attraction, I love a girl who isn't afraid to say things upfront, with no fear...The bad girl type.

The rebel

Yea, yea sure. This girl just came from college and she seemed like a goody two shoes, but I knew deep down inside, there was a crazier, wilder side of her that she kept tamed, oh so well.

And I would be the one to bring it out of her.

I smirked, confidence now surpassing me

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh," She said, interested.

Sitting down at the table, she pulled a chair up. How smart. She must of know that this conversation would last long.

I took the seat graciously

"Do you know anything about the Quileute legends?"

--------------;

"You WHAT?" Sam yelled furiously

"I told her everything," I said, fearlessly "I told who I am, and that I imprinted and that I would be around her a lot"

"You stupid mutt!" Billy insulted "We were trying to stretch the time a little, until she graduated from college!"

I shrugged You can't expect me to wait that long to tell her"

"Yea dumb ass" Jacob countered "Now that you told her, shes gonna stay and not get her diploma"

"Oh, she'll get her diploma" I promised "I'm not keeping her from anything"

Billy rolled his eyes almost in synchronization with his son

"Paul, what you did was against the rules" Sam instructed "You have to receive family permission"

"And since when did that become a rule?" I snorted "As far as I'm concerned, you didn't follow the rules either"

It was dead silent; everyone knew I was right on that one.

Leah, in the back of the room reading some magazine, twitched a smile. I didn't know if it was from the magazine or the statement that indirectly defended her.

I will never, ever,_ ever,_ judge Leah again.

I understood what love was now, and I understand that it must be utterly painful. It must be absolute _hell_, to watch the love of her life, smooch up on her best friend.

Imprinted or not; love was love.

Sam grunted, and saw my eyes flicker to his ex beau, he growled.

He knew what I was thinking, but he stepped back because he was also aware that he couldn't win that argument.

I could be mean to Sam. But I could never be rude to Emily. I saw her flinch when I stated those words

"Aw, Em" I began "I didn't mean it like-"  
"Save it" Jacob stammered "Were here to talk about my sister"

And everyone was thankful for him to pass up the touchy subject.

"Yea, about her?"

"We have to lay some ground rules, you can't see her-" Billy began

"No, not happening" I ended

"Fine" Billy agreed "What I really mean is, you cannot be in my house 24/7 eating all of my food!"

I chuckled "Alright, that seems fair enough"  
"And you cannot touch my stuff either" Jacob clarified

"Ugh, please Jake," I disregarded his request with the flip of my wrist "I don't want any of your stuff"  
"My stuff," Jacob smiled "Is the food"

Everyone laughed again. The tension blowing up like balloons, and popping away all the grief. I relaxed knowing I was allowed too talk to her now.

As all the pain of regret left the room; and the once council meeting turned into the family dinner, when Billy brought out the spaghetti and Emily her muffins. I silently made my escape to go see her again

Leaving, blissfully into the dark, I was no lone wolf any more


	5. Moby Dick

I ran towards the Black residence, much fiercer than I had the last time.

She was all alone; why hadn't I noticed that practically everyone in town was there to interrogate me except her?

As I reached the house, I saw her sitting on the front porch reading some book with an intense expression.

I decided to hide behind a tree; I liked watching her like this.

She tucked her hair back behind her hair numerous times, it refused to stay there.

I chuckled

She crinkled her nose a few times, at disgust of the book? Her eyes were hard staring at the print, she looked disgruntled.

After gawking at her, for about five minutes, I decided to make myself seen. I needed to smell her scent, more potently.

I walk towards her, my hands in my pockets on this cold evening.

She coughed, not noticing my shadow

Was she cold?

"Rachel," I whispered

Her head snapped up and she instantly blushed

"Oh, Paul" She smiled, and placed the book down "Its nice to see you again"

"Yeah, whatchu reading?"

"Oh, its justMoby-Dick, I have to read for English Literature" She made a face

"I judge that it isn't to your liking?"

She grinned, suddenly at my proper language.

I mentally slapped myself again; _t__alk normal idiot. _

It was quiet for a while, she stared at her feet while I stared at her. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was peaceful.

"Paul," She said quietly

"Yes" I said, too fast

"Aren't you cold? You have no shirt on" She observed, her eyes wandered to my bare torso for just a little bit too long, unless my ego was running wild.

"Nall, I'm a werewolf, remember? We have high body heat"

Why was she asking me things, she already knew?

"Oh," she shivered

"Are you cold?" I asked, worry saturated my every thought

"Just a little" she hinted

"Why don't we go inside?"  
"Locked out"

"You're locked out? Wheres Billy? And Jake!"

"Billy's with Sue, and I think Jake is on patrol"

Wow, she knew more than I did.

"Well, come here honey, I'll keep you warm"

She looked at me, shock in her beautiful shade of brown eyes. She didn't budge out of fear, so I made the first move.

I took her arm and pulled her towards my chest. She laid her head there willingly enough, and I kept my hand on her back.

"Thanks, Paul" She said, more happy

Her heart was jumping around in her chest, she was excited. I was excited that she was excited, naturally

"Paul, why did you imprint on me?" she questioned

And honestly I didn't have an answer to that, but I didn't let my confusion show on my face or voice

"I did, because fate says we were meant to be together"

She raised her head, removed herself from my grip and stared into my eyes

"Really?" She breathed

Hear hair flew in her face again; I took the liberty to push it back, behind her ear.

And with that she pushed herself onto me and kissed me, with such a feeling that it could have caused the world to explode

I smirked; I _had _won her over.

Rachel P.O.V.

All I remember was Jacob leaving quickly after the beach incident, and Billy dragging Paul out of the house when he told me the secret of my tribe.

And because of three hours on unexplained loneliness, it forced me to walk around the house that I hadn't lived in for a while.

I glanced at the dusty television that I used to watch my favorite show, The Powerpuff Girls. I remember playing with Rebecca and Leah. I was Blossom, Beck was Bubbles and Leah the tomboy, was always Buttercup.

We would always run around the house screaming and yelling, who knew each of us would follow a path completely different. And it was ironic, that Leah played Buttercup, the one Powerpuff girl who didn't have a super power...

And now _she _was the superhuman.

I am still shocked when Paul told me Leah's story, I wanted to cry, but I was in sick control of my emotions.

Leah, one of my good friends, had suffered heartache, no one should endure.

I went to thinking, because this gene is in my blood both ways, if I had stayed instead of going to college, there was a chance that I would have joined her in this pack thing.

The thought made me cringe with excitement.

I was actually jealous of them all, because of all those enhancements from the rest of the human race, but it was one of those situations you wanted, but once you had it, you wanted to rid it.

I sighed

Oh, how I missed Paul.

He seemed calm, one of those hardcore hippies who were always mellow all the time.

I liked a guy like that. Because with a guy like that, there was always a crazy side that wanted to come out, and once it did, it would be incredibly hot.

I moped around in the basement, I saw the old bookshelf.

The book _'Moby Dick'_ stood on the ground. I grabbed the thick binding and looked at it with interest

I decided reading would not be a bad idea, I headed outside and closed the door.

It was chilly that I decided to get my sweater.

Bad idea. Locked out.

_Fuck_

I sat on the porch, with a long sigh. And plopped open the book.

Paul

He was the first thing that came on my mind. I don't know why, but it was as if every word said "Paul, Paul, I love Paul, Paul"

I crinkled my nose, why was I so attached to him? I thought _he _was the one who imprinted. Did it affect me too?

I suddenly wanted him here, like I knew he was somewhere. He was warm, I wanted to be warm.

I stared at the book, my eyes hardened at these new feelings

I read, but I had no fucking idea what the text was saying. Images were popping in my mind, all about Paul. Him kissing me, touching me....

I shook my head in disgust, my hair fell into my eyes, I moved it repeatedly behind my ear

It didn't want to move

A sudden itching sensation formed in my throat, I coughed.

I hope I'm not getting sick, that would totally suck ass-

"Rachel?"

I looked up to see Paul with his welcome smile, I blushed

Can you say irony?

Once again, he had no shirt. Just sweats, his hands in his pockets, he looked sorta kinda cute.

He was more than cute.

His abs of steel were too amazing for me; I _always_ loved six packs. He was my dream guy.

He was beautiful.

I stumbled on what yo say

"Oh, Paul" I said stupidly "Nice to meet you again"  
I mentally kicked myself. _Nice to meet you again?_ What the hell is that?

"Yeah, whatchu reading?" He asked

"Oh its just Moby Dick, I have to read for English Literature" I lied smoothly

What kinda person reads Moby Dick on there free time?

"I judge it isn't to you liking?"

I smiled, why was he talking like that?

It was quiet. It was an awkward quiet. I looked down at my feet, I felt his eyes on my face.

"Paul?" I said meekly

"Yes" He answered, quickly

"Aren't you cold? You have no shirt on"

I stared at his abs; they were amazing. I wanted to run my hands through them, trace the hard planes over and over and over...

I asked this question, I wasn't an idiot. I remember every single detail from what he told me. I knew the irregular body heat, I just wanted to try something.

"Nall, I'm a werewolf remember? I have high body heat"

"Oh" I fake shivered

"Are you cold?" he asked, worried

"A little" I started

"Why don't we go inside?"  
"Locked out"

"Your locked out?!" He asked, loudly "Where's Billy and Jake?"

I had no clue where Jake was, so I played it cool once again. He shouldn't be back anyway  
"Billy is at Sues and I think Jake is on patrol"

"Well," He concluded "Come here honey, I'll keep you warm"

I looked towards him. Could he like read my mind? How did he know?

I hadn't moved, he took control and pulled my arm. I laid my head on his chest

He was so warm, it was nice and toasty. I snuggled closer, the closeness raising my heart beat.

"Thanks, Paul"

It was so warm, so very warm. So comfortable...so beautifully perfect. I felt the need, the question was bubbling inside of me. What had I done to deserve such a wonderful man like this?

Why _me_?

"Paul, why did you imprint on me?"

It was quiet for a few seconds, I felt a bit of his heart jump at the question.

"I did it, because fate says we were meant to be together"

I released myself from his grip

"Really?" I breathed

He moved a strand of my hair behind my ear, the touch left me dazzling

Oh what the hell, I though, might as well go for the bait

I pushed myself on top of him and kissed him

His hands flew to my waist, we were practically making out on the porch step and just when I thought things would go a little bit further

"RACHEL!"


End file.
